Their Life
by CBUsagi
Summary: It's a Trunks Usagi story. She is born in the DBZ world, not Lunarian. No senshi or Mamoura. Rate if you like Flame if you hate. I accept all. It's going to be an Mature story, only for those over 18. That will come in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful Life.

This is a Trunks Usagi story. They grow up together and fall in love. She is reborn as her sayain royalty. All will be explained. Don't worry, I hope you like it. If you don't I don't really care but I hope there are people who enjoy it. I want all kinds of reviews, feel free. All are graciously accepted. Critiques help make better authors. I want that input. Oh, BTW, I don't own SM or DBZ. I just a huge fan and this would be my rendition if they were together. Without further ado,  
I bring you 'Beautiful Life'.

A group of people gathered in the hospital. It was a special ocassion, sad to some, but still very special. The black haired woman, known as Son Chichi wife of Son Goku savior of the world, was giving birth. While it was a very special ocassion for the birth, it was sad because her husband would not be here to see the birth of their new child. Gohan had been there to help her just as Bulma. She had been with Bulma through her pregnancy, it was her first and Chichi helped keep her calm. Bulma had been over all of the time to help Chichi and had insisted when the end of her pregnancy was nearing that she and Gohan come and live with her. They agreed with her words of, "It's closer to the hospital Chichi and you can't do this alone." Bulma of course had been right. Goku had been with her before, and now he was dead and never coming back, never going to see his child. Tears poured from her eyes as another strong contraction ripped through her back. She had refused any one in the room other than the doctor and nurses. She only wanted Goku and he couldn't be here. With one strong push she heard a beautiful cry, the doctor held up a beautiful baby boy. Ten fingers, ten toes, head full of black hair, and a brown fuzzy tail.

"Goten, my beautiful son! Your father would be so proud!" Chichi felt another strong contraction and looked down at the doctor. He looked up and smiled at her as best he could with a mask on.

"Are you ready Son-san? There is one more to deliver."

Chichi was shocked. She looked at the doctor confused. "I don't understand, I was the same size as when I had my first son."

"It's a strange thing Son-san. Now, push."

Chichi gave three good pushes and heard another scream, a higher pitched scream that seemed to be pissed. She looked up to see a child with blonde hair that already had a quite a bit of hair, long blonde hair. A little girl with blond hair, how in the world she and Goku had a child with blonde hair. Then she noticed her white tail, a revelation dawned on her, Goku had gone super sayian when they. . . spent their last night together. They had created to beautiful sayian children their tails a testament to that.

"Ma'am, would you like us to remove their appendages?" The nurse asked skeptically.

"Absolutely not! That is a part of their heritage and I will no take it away from them." Chichi leaned up in the hospital bed. She wanted her children and her friends. They were her family, her father was there waiting too. Gohan had been outside trying to keep his grandfather calm. The doctors had cleaned up the twins and Chichi and wheeled her into a new room. He escorted them to her room. The Ox King rushed into the room to check on his daughter. He was shocked to see her holding two bundles, one blue with black hair and one pink with blonde hair. He stepped into the room and dropped a kiss on his daughters forehead and the deposited one on each of his grandchildren. Gohan jumped up on the bed beside his mother, bulma followed behind him and sat by her feet on the bed. Picollo walked in and smirked. The power level of the children were amazing, especially the blonde. She had so much potential, just like her father. She was to be special, a warrior amongst her own. Vegeta walked in and leaned against the wall, his interest for the blonde haired child was phenominal. She was very powerful at birth. Vegeta had felt her birth, her power was amazing. He looked forward to helping her harvest her powers. She was the prophecy told of so long ago when the Sayian race was still alive and thriving. He couldn't be more thrilled, he didn't show it but he was thrilled. His attention was then drawn to his son, his 14 month old son who acted as if he were 2 and a half years old. He was crawling forward to the girl brat. She was intrigued with him, their blue eyes burned brightly at each other.

"She's pretty Dad." Trunks spoke quietly.

"Oh, yes she is!" Bulma squealed, "and he is so handsome! What are their names?" Bulma was all a twitter.

"This is little Goten and this is little Usagi. She's my miracle, Goku gave me a little girl and two big brother's to protect her." Tears stung at the back of her eyes. "Goku will never meet his children," she sobbed. Bulma wrapped her arms around her grieving friend. The Ox King patted his daughter's head. The small girl seemed to look up above them. She started smiling and laughing, at an invisible face. Everyone stopped to look at her, the small girl had brought all eyes on her. Trunks, Goten and Gohan all looked at the same spot on the ceiling all feeling a familiar pull.

"Dad!" Gohan whispered, everyone's attention drawn to the four other remaining sayians. Vegeta smirked.

"Kakarot's spirit is here. He has seen his children." Vegeta leaned away from the wall. His son walked over to him and climbed up into the window seal next to his father.

"It's true, Goku is here." Picollo retorted standing up straight looking at the same spot on the ceiling.

"Goku? Say something! Please?" Chichi pleaded to the ceiling.

"Chichi, they're beautiful. I want you to promise me something." Goku's face materialized infront of them.

"Oh, Goku, I miss you so much." Tears pricked her eyes.

"I know Chichi, I miss you too. I miss our children and I regret that I won't be around for our new children. Gohan, be there for them, they'll need your guidance. Picollo, I want you to them too. Vegeta," he turned to look at his Prince, "could I ask you to help them? You know what they need." Goku spoke further in his mind. 'She's special, I know that. She's born different. A spirit reborn from another deminsion with sayian blood. Dad and King Kai said something about her being a Princess with special abilities.'

Picollo could hear the conversation as well. 'She's part Lunarian, a now extinct race. She is last of her kind, a civilization that was friends with Namekians.'

'They were very powerful. You have my word Kakarot. She will be well trained and protected.' Vegeta looked over to the small girl, his son seemed to be drawn to her as well.

"Sorry I can't stay any longer, I'm not even suppose to be here now. I'm breaking rules. Trunks looks so big now, he's going to be a great kid Bulma, Vegeta. I love you Chichi, Gohan, Goten, Usagi. Good bye." Goku smiled sadly at his family.

"Good bye Goku! We love you." Chichi smiled happily. She kissed both of her children lovingly on the forehead.

Chichi was released from the hospital two days later, everything checked out fine. Gohan helped his mother with everything she needed. He would watch his young siblings while his mother was asleep. Bulma would come by with Trunks and make dinner while Chichi was sleeping. She did laundry with the help of Gohan. Trunks played and sat with the twins and played with them. Chichi awoke to a quiet house that smelled delicious. She pulled herself from bed and went to the front door. She saw Bulma was sitting on a blanket with their children. Gohan was crawling on his hands and knees with his younger brother gripping onto his shirt riding him like a horse. Chichi smiled at her family as she leaned against the doors. She walked outside and sat next to Usagi who was standing with Trunks' help. Bulma smiled at her friend.

"Thank you Bulma, you didn't have to do the laundry and dinner." She smiled happily at her friend.

"Oh, Chichi, it was no problem. I don't mind helping you out. Plus, Trunks is really attached to Usagi. Isn't it cute?" Bulma was delighted.

~~~~~~~~~ Six Years Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The years passed quickly. Today the twins were turning 6. Everyone was meeting at Capsule Corp for their birthday. Bulma had picked up Chichi and her family up the night before and taken them out shopping and to dinner. Trunks had held Usagi's hand the entire time. They returned back to capsule corp, Usagi had fallen asleep on the way home from dinner. Trunks carried her upstairs and put her in the room next to his with an ajoining door. It looked as if it was going to storm and he knew of her fear. He tucked her into bed and went next door to his room and crawled into bed.

Trunks awoke in the middle of the night to hear thunder and see the lightning flash in the room next to his from underneath the door. He heard her whimper through the door and rose from bed. Her curtains were not as thick as his. He pulled open the door that seperated them. He walked over to her bed and gently pulled the covers from over her trembling body. Her eyes locked with his. She threw herself into Trunks arms, her arms went around his kneck. He wrapped his arms around the small girls body.

"Trunks, I'm so scared."

"It's okay," he stroked her soft golden curls. "I'm here to protect you." He picked her up and carried her to his room.

As he made his was to the door that connected their rooms Goten came flying through the door. He was just as afraid of thunder and lightening as his sister, mainly because of how afraid it made her. He loved his sister.

"Usagi?" Goten walked over to his sister in Trunks' arms. She was already drifting off back to sleep.

Trunks nodded his head to his bed. He place Usagi in the middle and crawled in next to her and wrapped his left arm around her middle. Goten crawled into the other side and wrapped his right arm around his sisters waist. They slept peacefully through out the night. The storm having no affect on the small children. Morning came peacefully and beautifully. Chichi and Bulma awoke early to begin breakfast. As soon as breakfast was done Bulma and Chichi went to rouse the children from their sleep. They found all three of their children curled together in one bed.

"Aren't they cute Chichi? Oh, they're so precious." Bulma squealed quietly.

"I can't believe they're already 6." Chichi sighed a sad but happy sigh. Goku had not been here to see his children grow up and it still hurt her to think of it.

Trunks stirred as he heard his mother's and Chichi's voice in his room. He looked to his left to see Usagi curled up next to him and Goten on the otherside of her. He gently woke her, she didn't want to get up but he got his way. Goten woke to look over the scene. His sister was sleeping peacefully between his best friend, Trunks, and himself. Bulma and Chichi left the room once they saw the young boys were awake and left the waking of the bunny to them.

"Happy Birthday Usa-chan." Trunks dropped a kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes flittered open to see Trunks leaning above her. She turned to the side to see her twin brother laying there with a goofy grin. She sat up in bed and stretched. Trunks helped her out of bed. They walked into the hallway to find Vegeta waiting just outside the door for them, leaning against the wall. He leaned away from the wall, demanding to be noticed. Usagi was the first to react.

"Uncle Vegeta!" She jumped up and threw her arms around his kneck. She had grown to love the insufferable prince.

"Happy Birthday Bunny." He placed her on his shoulders and began to walk away. "Boy, go start on breakfast. We won't be long."

"Yes, sir." Trunks knew what his father was up too. He had helped his father pick out a training outfit for Usagi. Her old ones were too small and her brother's were too big. She needed new training clothes so they got her some. Trunks pulled Goten with him to the breakfast table and began to dig in.

Vegeta carried her to his room and sat her down on the bed.

"Close your eyes. I know you're not suppose to get any of your presents till lunch but I don't listen to rules." Vegeta sat a large box on the bed next to her. "Okay, you can open your eyes."

Beside her sat the biggest box she had ever seen. It was wrapped in white paper that said 'Happy Birthday' on it in pink lettering. She looked up hesitantly at Vegeta waiting to be told she could open it. Vegeta smiled at the unusual blonde girl and waved his hand allowing her to open her present. She tore into the paper and ripped through the box. She pulled out several training outfits. Some were dark blue with white accents, others were orange with dark blue accents. Just like her fathers, with the exact same symbol on the front and back. She noticed there was one more in the box. She pulled out a lavender gi with blue accents. It matched Trunks's hair and eyes perfectly. This was going to be her favorite one.

"Oh, thank you Uncle Vegeta! Are we going to spar today? Please?" She begged of Vegeta. She had been training with him since she could walk and she loved the time they spent together. He was a father to her while her father was currently unable to be around.

"Only after your party. The World Martial Arts Tournament is in a couple of days. Trunks and I are entering." Vegeta had his back to her. He knew her reaction without needing to see her face.

"I want to be in it too! Please? Please! You have to convice Mom to let me." She stood holding his pant leg giving him her best puppy dog eyes. He could refuse her nothing and would never refuse her of anything, less it would cause her harm.

"You have to ask your Mother. She has the final say." Vegeta began to walk out of the room.

"But she's gonna say no. Cause I'm a girl and girls shouldn't be fighting." She pouted.

"I'll try, that's all I can promise. Go eat breakfast." He pushed her forward.

"Ok Uncle Veggie. Oh! I have to go thank Trunks for my present." She zipped out of his room and was downstairs in a second.

She ran right to Trunks and hugged him fiercely around the kneck and gave him a peck on the cheek. Trunks blushed slightly at the contact. He looked at her as she sat next to him and poured syrup on her pancakes.

"Thank you for the present Trunks." She whispered quietly so her mother wouldn't hear.

She had pulled on the blue one with white accents. It matched her tail perfectly. She unwrapped her tail from her waist and found Trunks black tail. He smiled at her and continued eating. Once they were done they went outside to play till the party began. Krillin, Marron, and 18 arrived first. Marron was considerably younger than the other children but they played together as if they were the same age. Picollo was the next to arrive, Dende and Mr. Popo arrived with him. Usagi hugged everyone as they came to attend the party. They had all been around to watch Goku's youngest children grow up. Picollo had been training the young twins and Goten personally when Usagi was training with Vegeta. Yamcha was the next to arrive with Puar, Oolong, and Master Roshi. To Usagi, this was her entire family. Everyone that had come together had a special place in her young heart. Master Roshi was like a grandfather to her. Picollo, Yamcha, and Krillin were all like bigger brothers. Dende and Mr. Popo were like her uncles. The only person missing was. . .

Trunks noticed her face did not hold the happiness it had just a minute ago. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Usagi, what's wrong? You were just happy a second ago, what happened?" He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and her tears came spilling forth. She threw herself into Trunks' arms and burried her face in his chest.

"I miss my Dad!" She whimpered softly into his chest. She didn't want anyone to see her cry, not even Trunks.

"It's okay." He comforted her gently. "No matter what, you'll always have us. You'll always have me." Trunks smiled at her and lifted her chin to look him in the eyes. Her tears subsided and she smiled at him and hugged him tightly. Trunks returned the hug, not wanting to let go till he knew she was perfectly happy again.

Usagi looked up to the sky. Her face turned up to the sky and her eyes focused on something. Trunks noticed a power level, it was in the same place Usagi was starring at. She outstretched her hand, trying to grasp the energy that was coming towards her.

"It feels so familiar Trunks. What is it?" She was curious, the wonderment that only a child could possess resounded through her voice.

"I don't know, it does seem familiar." Trunks whispered trying to pinpoint the energy.

Goten ducked beside Usagi and Trunks. "What's going on Usa?" Goten latched onto her arm, fear in his voice.

"It's your father." Vegeta stood behind them looking up at the sky.

"My Father? I thought he was dead." Usagi leaned up to look at Vegeta.

"He is, he came back in spirit once before. The day you were born," he picked Usagi up in his arms and placed her on his shoulder, "I promised your father I would look after you." He whispered the last part quietly to Usagi.

"Do you think he's coming back?" Her voice hitched up with excitement but still at just a whisper.

"Only as a spirit," Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he saw Kakarot's head appear in the clouds above them.

"Hey Guys!" Goku smiled his goofy smile.

"Dad!" Gohan yelled in surprise.

"Goku!" Chichi had tears in her eyes, tears of happiness.

Everyone gave their hellos. Goten was standing behind Vegeta. Trunks was standing infront of his father. Usagi's tiny hands gripped Vegeta's shirt fiercely.

"That's my Dad?" She leaned closer to Vegeta's ear and whispered softly.

"Yes." Vegeta wanted to know what Kakarot was doing here.

"So, I hear the World Martial Arts Tournament is in a couple of days. I got permission from the Supreme Kai to come back to Earth to fight in the tournament. I hope you guys are going to be there." Kakarot smiled dumbly with excitement.

"Alright! I'm signing up!" Gohan shouted excitedly. He quickly turned to his mom, "If it's okay with you Mom?" He looked at her hopefully.

"You know Chichi," Bulma hinted, "there is a cash prize of 100,000,000 zennie."

Chichi's eyes lit up. "Oh, Gohan of course you can. If you win we won't have to worry about college money for you or Usa or my little Goten. If you win Goku that's even better. Oh, I'm so happy." Chichi was too busy wrapped up in her thoughts of sending her sons and daughter to college. Them becoming doctors, lawyers, something that made them rich.

"Oh, I got to come here for another special reason." He looked at his two young children. One perched on Vegeta's shoulder and the other ducked behind him. His daughter was truely beautiful, the special little girl that captured the heart of the sayain prince's. She was unique in her own way. His son, his son that was another replica of him. He looked identical to him as a small boy, the same way his oldest son had. It made him sad to not be able to be here with them on Earth to watch his children grow up. Instead he was watching them from Heaven. "I wanted to tell you two, Goten, Usagi," he called their attention to him. "Happy Birthday! I wish I could be here with you. You've both gotten so big. I can't wait to see you and give you each a hug."

Usagi gripped Vegeta's shirt even tighter. He patted her legs to calm her.

"Are you sure? I mean, he acts just like Gohan and Goten and looks just like them too." She eyed her father suspiciously.

"You act more like him than you think." Vegeta whispered to the little girl.

"I do not!" She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

She had an indignant look over her face. Vegeta was proud of her. She was like the daughter he didn't have.

"I look forward to meeting you both! I'm coming King Kai. I'm sorry guys, I'm not suppose to be doing this. Haha." Goku laughed carefree. "I'll see you guys in a couple of days."

Goku's presence was gone. Usagi looked down at her brother and Trunks. Vegeta smirked at her and sat her on the ground. The group turned and walked over to the stack of presents. Bulma brought out the huge cake. Usagi and Goten sat infront of the cake, presents piled around them. Trunks sat beside the blonde sayian, their tails found one another and held on tightly. They sang happy birthday to the twins and cut the cake. Bulma and Chichi passed out the presents and they ripped them open. Usagi had mainly received dresses, clothes, books, and stuffed animals. Goten received clothes, training outfits, books, and games. Once all of the presents were open Usagi, Goten, and Trunks ran off to play.

"I want to be in the tournament too!" Goten whined as he and Trunks sparred.

"Then sign up when we go!" Trunks grunted as he threw a punch in Goten's gut.

"I don't think Mom will let me though." Goten flipped backwards avoiding being hit by Trunks.

"He's right Trunks." Usagi spoke up drawing both of their attention, causing their spar to stop.

"No way, you guys just sign up when we get there." Trunks sat beside her.

"Trunks, I want to fight with both of you so you had better sign up!" Trunks glared at them both.

"If your mother won't let you fight I'm sure your Father let you. If he doesn't let you then I'll sign you both up." Vegeta flopped down onto his back looking up at the clouds.

Usagi crawled over to Vegeta and leaned over his face, causing her eyes to lock with his.

"Do you really mean it? You'll sign us both up if they won't let us?" Usagi's eyes lit up and pointed to her brother.

"Yes, dear little Bunny. You deserve to show these humans how powerful you really are. How powerful Sayians truely are." Vegeta smiled at her, he was very proud of her and her strength.

The day died down. The young children had fallen asleep playing one of the video games that Goten had gotten for his birthday. Usagi had fallen over, her head on Trunks' lap thumbs still twitching on the buttons causing her character to attack her friends characters. Goten was lying on his back, controller sitting in his hand. Trunks was leaning forward, eyes closed controller still in hand. His thumbs ghosting over the buttons sending his character to defend himself from Usagi's. Vegeta walked into the living room. He knew his son cared for Usagi and she for his son. He picked up his small son and the blonde haired girl with her hair done in Odangos and carried them to their rooms. Trunks stripped down to his boxers and pulled the covers up to his head. Vegeta smirked at his son and walked next door to place her in bed. She stirred slightly as he began to lay her down. Her tiny fingers gripped his shirt.

"No, Uncle Veggie. Don't do it." Vegeta looked at her, she was dreaming.

"It's okay Usa-sama, I'm just putting you to bed." Vegeta let her hair down and stroked her cheek trying to calm her down.

"No! No! Don't do it Vegeta-sama! Please! Don't go with them! They're evil!" Her voice grew louder and more frantic.

Vegeta pulled her body closer to his, trying to calm her. He spoke soothingly to her. Her voice softened and tears were now streaming from her eyes. He didn't know what to do. She continued to tremble and sob into his chest. He pulled her from her dream, her eyes locked onto his, full of fear. She grabbed onto him around the kneck. He held her close to him, glad her night terror had ended.

"Vegeta-sama, promise if some bad man tries to take you from us you won't let him." Her voice was muffled by his kneck but he had no problem hearing her.

"Shhh," He tried to soothe her. 'She's worried about me.' "I'll do my best little one."

He laid her to bed and sat beside her till she fell asleep. He looked up to see his son standing by the bed. He looked worried but crawled into bed beside Usagi and held her close to him.

"She had a bad dream again, didn't she?" Trunks spoke quietly to his father, not wishing to wake his blonde bunny.

"She did. Does she have them often?" Vegeta asked looking at the blonde sleeping peacefully in his son's arms.

"Only recently, about you." Trunks hugged her closer to his body. She had shared her dreams with him and they scarred him just as much.

"What about me?" Vegeta was intrigued.

"You turn evil and try to kill everyone. She tries to plead with you to stop but you don't. Then you and her dad dissappear. It scares her dad." Trunks looked up at his father, trying to hide his own fear of her dream. She had shown it to him directly.

"Why does it scare her so?" Vegeta leaned against the wall right next to the bed.

"In the dream, she lost, we all lost you. You died. I don't think she could handle it. I saw more than she wanted me too." Trunks visibly shuttered.

"Tell me boy, what happened? Did something happen to her?" Vegeta grew angry, 'I will never cause her harm.'

"She, she goes insane. Nobody can get through to her. She wanted to know what was the point of living if she lost everyone important to her." Trunks looked over to his father.

"Listen boy, if something does happen to me," he paused looking at the ground, "you have to give her a reason to continue. She is very special son. You have to protect her." Vegeta glanced at his son.

"I will Dad. I won't let anything harm her. She's my princess." Trunks snuggled closer to her.

"Good, you had better take care of her." With that said Vegeta walked out of the room and into his own room.

That's the end of chapter one. 


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Life I own nothing! Enjoy. Flame or fave! I accept both!  
Chapter 2 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came quickly in the Briefs' Residence. Vegeta rose before the sun and woke his son and left him to dress. He walked into the little Bunny's room to rouse her. She was tangled up in her blankets. He pulled her from the blankets and shook her awake. She looked up at him, sleep heavy in her bright blue eyes. Vegeta's heart softened at her beautiful face. He handed Usagi her training clothes and turned toward the door. He paused in the door way, long enough to speak to her.

"Get dressed girl. We're training today, harder than we've trained before." He watched her reaction.

She hopped out of bed and began dressing. Usagi quickly pulled on her clothes, made her bed, put her dirty clothes in a hamper and ran off after Vegeta. He made it to the top of the stairs when she came running up behind him. Trunks came out of his room tying is orange belt. Usagi stopped infront of him and smiled. She was wearing the lavender and blue gi. Trunks smiled back at her.

"Good morning Trunks! Are you ready?" Usagi was chipper, bubbly, and full of energy.

"Yeah. Are you? Dad's not going to go easy on you." Trunks spoke softly to her.

Vegeta listened from the middle of the stairs. The two seemed to be in their own world. They had been connected since she was born into this world. He knew what she was and just why she was so special. It was perfect, Vegeta smirked as he listened to them talk.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet I'll beat you and then everyone will know you got beat by a girl! Take that oh might young Prince of the Sayians." Usagi folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Really now? What if I win?" Trunks retorted, being cocky as ever.

"You won't." Usagi gave him a defiant glare.

"What if I do though Usa, we should come to some kind of arangement." Trunks was whispering quietly to her.

"You won't, but what do you want if you win?" Usagi looked him over supiciously.

"Your punishment is to stay here for at least a week. You'll go through brutal training till you become stronger!" Trunks crossed his arms over his chest and began to walk down the stairs.

"Fine." Usagi followed behind him. "I want. . I want to stay here with you." She smiled and ran past him.

Trunks was left behind watching her go ahead of him. He walked into the gravity room seeing Usagi flying around the room avoiding ki blast his father was throwing at her. He noticed the level was at 450 times Earth's gravity. He couldn't believe how strong she was. He knew if anything bad were to happen she would be able to defend herself, but he didn't want that. He wanted to be there for her to always protect her.

"Are you coming, Trunks?" Usagi asked, floating above him deflecting his father's ki blasts.

"Yeah." Trunks powered up and began throwing his own attacks at his father.

"Not wise brat." Vegeta deflected the attacks and sent some towards his son.

The three continued training. Throwing and deflecting ki blasts. Trunks continued his attack on his father. Usagi snuck around Vegeta's back and hit him in the back of the kneck, flew back a bit and hit him with a big bang. Vegeta staggered forward a few steps and turned towards the young blonde sayian. She was floating mid air in a fighting stance. Fearing the worst for her, Trunks flew in front of her to protect her. He knew his father could be rough and he was going to do his damndest to protect her. Vegeta took in the sight in front of him. His son standing before Kakarot's only daughter, ready to defend her from himself. He would never hurt her, his son didn't know that, but he would never harm the only sayian female left alive. Vegeta turned his back and walked to the center of the circular room to the console.

"That's enough for now," Vegeta turned off the gravity and turned towards the door. "It's lunch time. Eat then we'll continue training." Vegeta left the building.

Usagi landed a punch to Trunks' shoulder after Vegeta had left. He looked at her, shocked and confused as to why she had punched him.

"I could have handled it myself Trunks! I didn't need you to stand infront of me." She fumed at him, landed and headed towards the door.

"Usa! I was trying to protect you." He grabbed her arm and pulled her to face him.

"I know! I don't need you to protect me though. I'm the daughter of Son Goku. I can handle myself!" She pushed herself out of his grip and continued to the door. He grabbed her hand gently and pulled her close to him into a hug.

"I'm sorry, I always want to protect you. I want to be there for you. Nothing bad should ever happen to you." He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Trunks." She hugged him back tightly. All he ever wanted to do was protect her, and be there for her. He had proved that.

The duo held hands and walked inside together. They sat down at the table and waited for their food. Trunks' grandmother sat plates of food infront of them.

"Here you go sweethearts." She dropped a kiss on both of their foreheads.

The young sayians began to eat heartily. Chichi, Gohan and Goten had left early that morning. Bulma promised nothing would happen to Usagi. She let her stay with them reluctantly. Gohan and Goten were at home training for the tournament. After they had finished eating they went back to training. Vegeta watched as the two small children trained. He gave them pointers as they trained.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 2. How you enjoyed. Flame or Fave?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I own nothing. I wish I did. That would be fucking sweet if I did. Anyway, on with the story.

The days had gone by quickly and it was finally the day of the tournament. Usagi awoke ready to go. She was dressed and sitting at the kitchen table. She ate breakfast, Trunks came and sat beside her. He was dressed and ready to go. Bulma squealed happily as Chichi, Gohan, and Goten walked up to the door. They ate breakfast together. Usagi and Trunks ran off to the training room, it was time to leave for the tournament. Usagi ran into the gravity room and jumped up, attaching herself around Vegeta's neck. He pulled her around and hugged her back tightly.

"Let's go Uncle Veggie. Remember your promise!" Usagi looked at him pointedly.

"I won't forget. Let's go." Vegeta lowered her down and walked away.

Trunks locked hands with Usagi and together they followed Vegeta towards the arena. The rest of the group followed suit. They waited outside the gate for everyone to arrive. All were there except Goku, they stood in the sign up line waiting for Goku to arrive, they were the last ones in line. Usagi stood close to Trunks, their tails locked tightly together. She was excited yet scared to see her Father. Trunks made it all better, just him being there made her feel better. Usagi felt the familiar power level and her whole body stiffened.

"Hey Guys!" The goofy voice filled the air surrounding them.

Usagi ducked behind Trunks and watched as everyone except Vegeta and Trunks moved towards Goku. Goten was hiding behind mother's leg. Chichi hugged her husband and sobbed happily on her his shoulder. Goku ducked down eye level with his youngest son, he was peeking behind his mother's leg.

"Hey there! I'm your Dad. It's nice to finally meet you." Goku smiled happily at his small son.

"Daddy!" Goten jumped into his arms and hugged him.

Goten started rambling about his life and what he liked to do. Goku moved forward, the line was incredibly short now. He stopped as he passed his daughter. Trunks stood in front of her, her hands gripping the back of his shirt, and Vegeta was standing behind her. He then noticed there was something white wrapped tightly around Trunks' waist and felt something tickle his arm. He noticed Goten still had his brown tail. That meant if Goten had his, Usagi must still have hers and that's what was wrapped around Trunks. Goku smiled at Vegeta and he smirked back at him. He knelt down to look eye level with his young daughter.

"Hey! I'm your Dad, you don't have to be scared of me." He smiled genuinely at her. "I won't hurt you. I just want to look at you."

Usagi grabbed even tighter onto Trunks shirt. Trunks wrapped his tail around her waist trying to comfort her. Vegeta put his hand on her back and urged them forward.

"Go on brat, he's your father."

Vegeta watched as Usagi stood next to Trunks, their hand and tails entwined as she made her way to her father. She was wearing her orange gi with white accents. Trunks wore his normal teal gi with orange accents.

"Hey, Usagi."

"Hi." She held her head down, more interested in the ground below her feet.

"You're not scared of me, are you?" He feared she was terrified of him.

His question brought her eyes to his. "No."

"Then what's wrong little one?" He asked running his fingers through her soft blond hair.

"I've never met you but I'm suppose to love you. You're my Dad, but I'm scared." Flashes of her nightmares came running rampant through her mind.

He knew she was lying. Trunks squeezed her hand tight and reassuringly. He knew the look in her eyes, it was her nightmares. She squeezed his hand back, trying to pull strength from his grasp. Goku saw how terrified his daughter was and he didn't know the cause. He had to find out, needed to find out. He touched her chin pulling her face to his. He turned to the rest of the group.

"Let's go sign up." He faced his small daughter. "Would it be alright if I carry you? I know you're a big girl now, but you'll always be my little girl." He smiled at her with his carefree smile, she noticed it was the same one both her brothers shared.

She felt her tears sting the back of her eyes. She wrapped her tiny arms around his neck, he picked her up and carried her while balancing Goten on his right shoulder. Usagi sat on his arm leaning against his shoulder. She felt safe and content, she knew she wouldn't be able to enjoy it for long. Her father was, after all, dead and would have to go back when the tournament was over. Unless the vision she had came to pass.

"So, why don't you tell me what was upsetting you?" Goku whispered quietly as he filled out the registration information for himself and his two small children.

"I. . . . I sometimes have visions." Usagi looked sideways at her father unsure of how he would react.

"That's really cool! You know, your grandfather could do the same thing. I think he would really like you guys." Goku smiled as he handed the lady the paperwork.

"Your Dad could do the same thing?" Usagi was shocked, she had no idea anyone in her family had the same ability.

"Yeah. Do you want to tell me about what you saw?" Goku asked as he walked with the rest of the group.

"The tournament was attacked, Vegeta-sama went with them and you died again." She felt his arms wrap around her even tighter.

"It's okay. I won't let anything like that happen." She looked into his eyes. "I promise."

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. He hugged back tightly. He loved his daughter and would do all he could to protect her and make her happy. He sat her down in front of the board. Usagi, Goten, and Trunks were the last three to compete in that order. The adults ran off to finish the final step for entering. There were so many competitors they had to set a limit. They had to punch a machine that gauged their strength. The child's competition had begun. Goku was becoming impatient it was nearing his daughters turn. They called his number, he ran up there like a child after cake and tried not to punch the machine into saw dust. He had made the grade and was going to be in the competition. Vegeta was next, he turned the machine to dust. Luckily they had another one for just in case purposes. By the time they had finished they were already in the second to last round of the junior division.

"Come on Vegeta! Usagi is about to fight!" Goku whined as he ran off to watch how his young daughter would fair in the fight.

Vegeta grunted at him. "She'll do fine Kakarot. She might even be able to beat my brat."

"You really think so?" Goku lit up as the walked to the waiting area just before the arena.

"Yes."

"Vegeta," Goku turned serious. "I want to thank you for looking out for her for me. She loves you, a lot."

"You're welcome Kakarot. Did she tell you about her visions?" Vegeta looked the goofy sayian over.

He turned serious. "Yeah, they seem to really scare her."

"Don't worry, oaf. Trunks won't let anything happen to her. They're connected." Vegeta walked past him over to their children.

"Uncle Veggie! I'm next." She smiled brightly at him while tightening her belt.

"I know, stay focused. Don't pay attention to the crowd. Focus on your opponent." He knelt down eye level and instructed her the way she would have been had Vegetasai still been in existence.

"Right Vegeta-sama." She smiled happily at him and put on her 'game face' preparing to fight.

"Don't use ki blast, Usa. You don't want to hurt them." Her father gave her advice.

"Okay Daddy!" She beamed happily.

"Next match we have 9 year old Mike Itatchi versus 6 year old Usagi Son. Let's hear it for these young fighters."

Usagi and her opponent stepped out onto the ring. Trunks didn't like the way he was looking at her. It made him angry and his blood boil.

"You sure are pretty. I'll try not to be too rough on you, but you are gonna loose." He huffed at her.

"We'll see about that." Usagi took her fighting stance.

The announcer began the fight. Usagi stood her ground, waiting for the boy to attack. He came charging at her. She smirked at him, dropped down and extended her right fist ramming it into his stomach causing him to double over. She flipped backwards from his falling body and stood up, waiting for him to get up. He never got back up. He laid on the floor grimacing in pain, she leaned down looking at him.

"I guess I should have taken it easy on you." Usagi shrugged her shoulders and skipped over to her family.

Trunks stood next to her congratulating her as Goten went to fight. She was trying to lean around to watch her brother as he walked up to the ring. She felt hands pick her up and saw her father's face beaming at her. He placed her on his shoulder and lifted Trunks to his other shoulder. She grabbed Trunks' hand.

"Go GOTEN! Knock him dead!" Usagi shouted.

"Not really!" Their father called out. "Don't hurt him too bad!" Goku shouted a little nervous.

Goten had won the fight by tiring out his opponent by jumping around and deflecting his attacks. Goten came running up to his dad and started talking excitedly. Trunks jumped down from Goku's shoulder and ran out to the ring. Goten occupied the other shoulder. The twins talked excitedly about the final up coming round and how they were going to do their best.

"Final match of this round, 7 year old Trunks Briefs versus 14 year old Lee Sosari. Begin!" The announcer stepped back.

"Bring it on Shrimp!" He stood his fists held in front of his face.

"Whatever." Trunks shrugged his shoulders and folded his arms over his chest.

"GO Trunks! Get him!"

He heard Usagi cheering him on as Lee charged at Trunks, jumping in the air trying to kick him in the face. Trunks side stepped him watching as he sailed through the air, eyes closed, and land on the grass out side of the ring. Trunks huffed and walked down the steps and into the waiting area. Usagi was going to have to face off a girl that was 15 years old, more than twice her age. She was sizing her up when she saw that was her last fight before the real challenge began.

"Way to go Trunks! I knew you could do it!" Usagi hopped down and hugged him.

"Thanks Usa, I'm looking forward to fighting you." Trunks whispered quietly in her ear.

"I'll win anyway so you might as well give up now." Usagi folded her arms over her chest and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

"We'll see about that." He watched as Usagi walked to the arena.

"Usagi Son versus Miko Aino. Begin!"

The two dropped into a fighting stance, daring the other to move. Usagi starred down the girl, she would fight but she would never make the first move.

"Enough of this!" Miko rushed forward punching and swinging at Usagi.

She moved out of the way. The girl was taunting Usagi, trying to make her angry.

"What? To afraid to fight? Don't want to break a nail? Fight back!"

"Fine, don't regret what you ask for." Usagi stopped and jumped in the air hitting the girl with a cobra kick.

The girl was laying face down in the ring, a crater around her face. The girl was unconscious, bruised, and bleeding but other wise fine. She would be sore for a few days and would have some scarring and bruising. She walked over to her family. Trunks and Goten were on their way to the ring. Usagi stopped and hugged both boys.

"Good luck Goten, do your best!" She hugged her brother tightly around the neck.

"Good luck Trunks!" She hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek. He looked at her shocked, she smiled happily at him. "Just for extra good luck." She walked back to the waiting area.

Vegeta smirked at her. "Good job." He rested his hand on top of her head.

"Great job sweet heart! You really are amazing! I'm so proud of you." He lifted her into his arms and hugged her.

"Thank you Daddy!" She hugged him back with just as much fervor.

Trunks and Goten went at it. They weren't going all out, punching, kicking, flying, and even sending ki blasts.

"No fair Trunks! We're not suppose to throw ki blasts. Or fly!" Goten whined.

"Life isn't fair Goten! An enemy wouldn't wait for you or give you a handicap!"

Usagi's voice caught both of their attentions. They nodded at each other and held nothing back. Trunks ended the fight by knocking Goten back with a ki blast. His feet stopped just on a seat in the arena and Trunks was declared the winner. Trunks waved Usagi out to him. The announcer asked if he wanted a break.

He responded, "No. I'm just getting warmed up."

Chichi came to console her son. Together the small family watched the match. Trunks and Usagi were giving it their all. Moving so fast only those with trained eyes could see them. Hercule was panicking as he watched them. They were moving so fast. Trunks and Usagi stopped mid air. They smirked at one another and went Super Sayian 2. Hercule almost shit himself, he thought he had rid himself of the super strong goldens after the cell game. Usagi hit Trunks in the back of the neck and hit him in the back with a barrage of ki blast driving him into the ground. Usagi landed on the ring and jumped down to check on Trunks. She touched his shoulder gently.

"You okay?" She knew that wouldn't hurt him but she wanted to make sure.

"Never better." He knelt in front of her and wrapped her in a hug. "Congratulations. Looks like you won our bet." Trunks lifted her onto his shoulders and carried her back to the ring where Hercule was now standing.

"Here is your new junior division champion ladies and gentlemen!" Hercule lifted her onto his shoulder and carried off the ring.

"Before we start our adult division, we have a special treat for you! The true events of what happened with Cell." The announcer stated as they began to repair the damage to the ring the young sayian children had caused.

End chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! I own nothing! Nothing at all!  
Hope you guys enjoy! Don't forget to review!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It all happened slow motion. The small girl stood terrified, watching her vision come true. Tears blurred her eyes. The young Prince stood beside her, holding her hand tightly. Her family all standing together, watching as the scene unfolded before them. She broke away from Trunks and ran to the stubborn sayian whose hair defied gravity.

"NO! Vegeta-sama! You promised!" She attached herself to his leg.

He smirked at the young blonde and patted her head, the dark M marked his brow prominently. "Promises are meant to be broken." He turned and started to walk away.

"Please, we need you. I need you!" She dropped her head and grovelled before him. "Please, don't leave me."

He paused mid stride and turned to her. He held out his hand to her. "Come with me."

She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Goku froze. His daughter was leaving with Vegeta, who had just blown up a section of the stadium, the man who was now following Buu. Goku felt his blood began to boil as he watched Vegeta take off with Usagi, he released his rage and turned Super Sayian. Trunks and Goten followed behind him. Trunks had to try something to get through to his father and he had to be there for Usagi, she was going to need him if her vission progressed further. Trunks and Goten chased after their ki levels desperately while Goku used instant transmission. When Trunks and Goten arrived Usagi was standing between her father and his. Trying to convince them not to fight. Goku kept his eyes on his prince, he feared for his daughters life and had to get her out of harms way. Usagi grabbed Vegeta's leg looking up at him tears forming her eyes.

"Please Vegeta-sama, you can't fight him. He's my dad and I just met him. I don't want you two to fight. I can't loose you Uncle Veggie! Trunks needs you, I can't have a dead dad and a dead prince." Tears escaped her eyes.

Vegeta knelt down eye level with her and noticed her eyes turning a silver color. He brushed her hair back with his hand. "Tell me goddess," he whispered softly so only she could hear him, "what is it you see for my future?"

Her body shook violently as she emitted a silver aura. "You'll die, you'll die an honorable death. Trying to protect this world and the people you hold close to you. All will be in vain, you will not succeed in your mission." Her eyes rolled back in her head and the aura dissappated. He cradled her body to his, stood and walked over to Kakarott.

"I know what I have to do," he handed Usagi to her father. "I'll make up for my past transgressions. Tell Bulma I love her." He took off into the air.

"Trunks," Goku called him over. "Take Usagi, I'm going to help your father." Goku blasted off after Vegeta.

Usagi awoke to see Trunks looking down at her. Panic took over her. "We have to stop your Dad, he's going to die."

Trunks didn't need to be told twice. The trio blasted away following their fathers ki signature. Usagi pushed as hard as she could, the sense of doom only increasing as they grew closer. Trunks grabbed her hand trying to calm her and himself. A huge power raced through the sky causing Usagi's heart to race even faster. Energy flowed through her veins forcing her to move faster in desperation. Trunks and Goten struggled to keep up with her.

"We have to get there faster!" Usagi screamed as the wind whipped her hair around her, coming loose of its constraints.

"We're trying Usa, you're just going so fast!" Goten whined trying to keep up with his sister.

"Try harder! We don't have a choice." Usagi was not going to let her vision come true. This one was more destructive and devistating than the last.

"Usa-chan, tell me what happened?" Trunks was forcing himself to keep up with her, if she said it was urgent then it was.

"Your father is going to die. He's going to give up his life to save us, a true Sayian death. It will be in vain. I won't let our prince die an unworthy death." She found more strength to move even faster. They were almost there, she could feel it.

They landed and the scene forced a pain to flow through Usagi's chest. Vegeta was fighting with Buu and her father was fighting Dabura. Vegeta was doing serious damage to Buu. Usagi could feel Vegeta's anger and persistance. She knew the end was close. Her father landed beside her after defeating his opponent. He put a hand on her head trying to comfort her.

"Everything will be alright." He smiled whole heartedly at her.

"How can you say that? You didn't see what I did. It was horrible." She wrapped her arms around herself and slammed her eyes shut. Trunks wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly.

"You mean. Buu not like you." Buu was struggling to stand.

"I don't like you either. I won't let you harm my family, or Usa." Vegeta charged up to full power creating a power surge sucking Buu closer to him.

Usagi's eyes opened in fear. She felt it coming, her prince was going to die. She could not allow it. She flung herself from Trunks' arms and rushed for Vegeta.

"No. Vegeta-sama!"

Her body toppled to the ground by Trunks. She elbowed him in the throat and continued her run towards the prince of all sayians. She was thrown to the ground again by Trunks and Goten. She struggeld against both of them fighting free. She was desperate, she had to reach Vegeta, she had to stop him no matter what. The energy began to push outward, she could see Vegeta radiating with power. He never looked more primal, more sayian, more like her royal leader. She felt strong arms wrap around her middle and pull her to the ground shielding her from the blast. She looked up to see her father protecting herself, Trunks and Goten from the outward blast that brought Vegeta's death.

"NO! How could you! We could have saved him! Vegeta didn't have to die!" She shoved her father away from her.

Buu emerged from the destruction unscathed. It only served to enrage Usagi more. She clenched her fists, power coursing from her tiny body. She screamed in agony and cursed the day. She rushed forward striking Buu with all of her might. He looked at the small girl as he flew backwards, he saw the pain on her face and in her bright blue eyes that held an aqua tent to them. A gold aura surrounded her body. Goku watched in astonishment as his only daugter turned super sayian 3. She was so young and had no idea she could perform such a task. As she began to strike again Buu grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug. She pushed against him kicking, punching, elbowing, kneeing, and scratching him. Goku, Goten, and Trunks prepared to fight. Trunks nudged Goten and the duo nodded, they transformed into Gotenks.

"Let go of me! You're the reason Vegeta-sama died!" She screamed.

"No fight, let's be friends. You're so pretty." He smiled at her.

His words caused her to stop her motions. A realization hit her. She peered into his soul.

"You don't want to do this, do you?" She dropped her transformation.

Goku and Gotenks feared the worst for her. Gotenks charged, he would not fail his mission. He would protect her, no matter what. By now the entire Z senshi had shown up along with Kabuto and Shin.

"Let go of her!" Gotenks kicked Buu in the head causing him to loose his grip on Usagi. He used the kick to push away and grab Usagi before she hit the ground. He cradled her to him and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. "Are you okay?" The Z Senshi flew above them towards Buu. Goku landed beside them, inspecting his daughter for any injuries.

"I can't talk to you with you looking like that. It's too weird." Usagi looked down, her cheeks redish in color.

The boys split apart, Trunks hugged Usagi closely to him. He would not shed the tears of loosing his father, he was sayian. Usagi wrapped her arms around him. Their tails found one another, trying to comfort and bring resolve to the fact that Vegeta would no longer be around. Goku looked on in awe. Trunks and his daughter would be together hopefully. Goku looked to see how the Z senshi were fending and the outcome wasn't good. He turned to his daughter.

"Usagi, I want you and the boys to go to Dende's look out. You'll be safe there."

"No." Usagi stood, Trunks beside her. Their tails entwined and look that didn't belong on their young faces. "We're Sayians and we will never leave a fight. I want revenge for what he did to Vegeta-sama. He killed our prince, Trunks' father, and I will not stand for that." She powered up to level 2, Trunks followed suit.

He smiled at his daughter's determination. He ruffled her hair. "I understand, I want you three to stay back if things get worst and leave. Don't be brave. I would to be able to see you more often but it would kill your mother if we all died. I couldn't do that to her." He rushed to the fight leaving behind the three young sayians.

Buu had absorbed everyone except Goku, who wasn't fairing so well on his own. The trio powered up. Gotenks and Usagi charged forward aiding Goku. He watched as the children were absorbed. A white light desended from the sky. Buu had run off chasing a butterfly. Goku stood watching sensing a famillar presence. Vegeta emerged, looking as triumphant as ever.

"You look like an idiot Kakarott." Vegeta smirked, a halo above his head.

"How did you come back?" Goku gave his puzzled look.

"The Supreme Kai sent me back. He said you needed help. Here." He tossed him an ear ring.

"What's this for?" Goku asked looking curiously at the ear ring presented to him.

"We have to merge to be able to defeat Buu. I don't like the idea myself but if it saves the brats I'll do it. Just hurry up and put it on." Vegeta had put on his ear ring. Goku did the same. They were fused, perminately fused.

Vegeto stood, powerful and magestic. He powered up and charged off in the direction of Buu's power level.

Everyone awoke on the ground, Goku and Vegeta were standing above them. Usagi launched herself into Vegeta's arms. All breathed a sigh of relief, of course Vegeta and Goku were still dead they were fine. A small boy with black hair and skin stood but there was no Buu. Usagi became defensive, he didn't have a bad aura, innocence. The . . same innocence in his eyes as Buu's. This was Buu's very true form. The evil was purged from his soul. Usagi jumped from Vegeta's arms and walked over to him, looking him up and down. Goku smiled at his daughter, she was always weary. He had seen as much while he was in the afterlife. He watched over his family, that was true. He had stepped in too many times now to even to have a body. He enjoyed being with his family and his twins.

Vegeta watched her watching him. 'Sayian goddess you are, just as much as a warrior as you are. You didn't stop, you were still fighting. I could feel you defending yourself longer, harder, stronger than my son. You are proud, strong, determined, and you don't back down or go down till you're defeated. You fight like a proud true Sayian my Goddess!' Vegeta praised her mentally. 'I think most of all. .'

"I'm Son, Usagi. My dad is Goku, the goofy looking guy. My Uncle and Prince is the serious one. What's your name?" Usagi stuck out her hand out for him to shake.

He took her hand and looked around at everyone looking at them. He blushed from all of the attention. "My name is Uub, it's a pleasure to meet you Usagi-chan."

"Well, go meet everyone else." She smiled at him and stepped out of the way. He bowed to Vegeta and then to Goku. He spoke of appreciation and grattitude to the duo. He wished he could train with both of them. Goku smiled and Vegeta looked skeptical, his eyes then darted to Usagi. Once Uub finished talking to him he walked over her. He knelt infront of her and pulled her into a hug. He dropped his lips to her ear, "I think I'm going to miss you of all. I have failed to protect you first, but was aloud to come back and do it again. I repent, but it was still to late. I promise to watch over you, Trunks as well. I'll need you to be there for him. A good training partner." Usagi felt tears dampen her shirt and assumed they were hers, she felt some hit her face. Her Prince was crying. She threw her arms around his neck and screamed. A silver light encased them, when it faded Vegeta was floating on a energy. He was being surrounded by energy and it was healing him. They looked to the young woman who looked of about 16. She had soft silver hair, brilliant blue eyes of crystal, curves covered by a thin navy blue gown. The shoulders pinned by golden pins with the Vegetasai insignia. The dress complemented her bronze skin.

Everyone was stunned. Trunks became frantic, he moved forward. His father out cold and his Usa nowhere to be seen. The woman looked to down to him. He timidly touched her hand, and looked up to her, "Usa?"

"Yes, small prince." She knelt down to his eye level. "She begged me to bring your father and her father back. I am going to do my best young Prince." Black clouds rolled in heavily as the goddess and the young Sayian Prince spoke. Golden red eyes shined brightly from behind the clouds.

"Who dare to challenge my power and summon me!" The dragon roared, letting his presence be known.

The silver haired goddess rose to her feet, standing tall facing the dragon. "It is I, Goddess LaFaera. I have summoned you here out of respect for your region. I wish to ask your assistance in allowing me to bring Kakarott and Prince Vegeta back to life. They have family here and are not ready to part with them yet."

"It's fine with me but have you cleared it with King Yama and the Grand Kai?" He sneared at LaFaera, showing his teeth. Trunks thought his face was too close to Usagi's.

"I am waiting for my contact to gather everyone, Shenron. I would not waste your time unneccesarily. You of all should know this old friend." She smiled happily, just like Usagi would do.

"Hello! Are you still there?" A bubbly voice filled the air.

"Yes, King Kai. I'm still here." LaFaera looked into the sky as did Trunks, being able to see the faces that were slowly appearing. The Z Senshi turned to see what she and Trunks were staring at. "King Yama, Grand Kai. It's been far too long." She bowed politely to them.

"Dear child. You are still very beautiful." King Yama smiled at her.

"Hello doll! It's not fair, after all these years you're still so young and I'm old." Grand Kai pouted playfully.

"You are both too kind." She felt Trunks grab her hand. "I have come to seek your permission in a serious matter." She was as serious as she could be. "I am here to respectfully request for the lives of Prince Vegeta and Kakarott to be reinstated. They saved this world, without them this planet would be lifeless and dead. I am merely requesting this of you. If you deny this request then I shall move forward and reclaim their souls inorder to ensure the Sayian race does not go extinct."

"You cannot do such a thing little goddess." Sheron laughed.

"Very well then. Watch me." She turned her back to them and faced the two Sayians floating. She forced energy into them pulling and binding their souls to their bodies. More energy poured from her into the sky.

"What are you doing?" King Yama sounded panicked.

"I'm bringing back the entire Sayian race and their planet." Her voice was strained, the energy around her began to fade.

Vegeta sat up to see LaFaera, his Sayian Goddess in her true form. Their eyes met and she smiled weakly at him. She fell to her knees as the effect of using so much energy caught up with her. Trunks already at her side became filled with worry. Vegeta rushed to her side and held her body close to his. She placed her hand on his check.

"You're alright. That's all she wanted was your life to be restored." Her eyes began to fall and rise heavily.

"LaFaera, you have brought me back to life. I owe you everything, my allegence lies with you." Vegeta kissed the back of her hand.

"Prince Vegeta," She closed her eyes and silver energy surrounded the Sayian royalty and the goddess. When it died down Usagi was curled in Vegeta's arms. "Vegeta-sama, I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you Usagi. You saved my life." He pulled her closer to him.

"Now you won't have miss me! I'm sleepy." She said after a long yawn.

"Rest then. Trunks, we're going back to Capsule Corp."

I know it's a little short and I apologize, but the next one will be longer. Again. I still own nothing! I hope you guys aren't mad at me for taking so long to update. I apologize and hope that you still are reading! Look forward to hearing from you! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I own nothing! Hope you enjoy!

I bring you Chapter 5. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Years of peace had seemed to have fallen upon Earth. The small families were happy. Usagi and Goten attended public school with Trunks. While the children were in school Bulma and Chichi had girl time, that usually involved shopping, baking a snack for the kids when they got out of school, gossiping about how cute their little trio had gotten; they also had to cook lunch for the two grown sayians that were training all day in the gravity room or the back yard. The women had just finished the snack and were beginning their husbands lunch.

"Hush Trunks. You'll get us in trouble." Goten ducked in his seat trying to avoid their teacher seeing them.

Trunks was passing notes with Usagi. They were in their sophmore year of highschool. Trunks being 15 and the twins almost 14 had skipped a grade and were permitted to be in the same class as Trunks. Uniforms were not required but that didn't stop Chichi from making her children look presentable, Bulma as well. Trunks was always dressed in khaki pants with a navy blue polo tucked in and a pair of skate shoes. Goten was dressed into a similar fashion, he wore a white button up longsleeve shirt tucked into dark khaki pants and a pair of dark skate shoes. Usagi on the other hand was wearing a white short sleeved polo, a khaki skirt that stopped just above her knee, white socks that travelled up to mid tigh and delicate black ballet shoes. Her hair stopped midback, her golden locks now contained silver traces woven through out it. Vegeta said it was because she had connected to the goddess.

Usagi sat just above Trunks. Only two days into school and they had figured out how to communicate. The class was almost over and a new seating arrangement had been posted. Their new teacher liked for them to sit in groups of threes and damn if they didn't like the seating arrangement. Usagi would be in the middle with Trunks on her left and Goten her right. Truks scribbled his response and stretched till he felt her sock covered knee. His fingers lingering a little longer that necessary. She read the note and held back her laughter, as she began to scribble a response her whole body froze. A great power, a huge power was coming. She looked at Trunks and Goten to see their reaction. Both were tense and looking over their shoulder at her. She nodded and jotted down a note to them.

'We leave after this class when the bell sounds. Something big is coming and we have to tell our Dad's.'

She passed the note to Trunks and Goten and he nodded. The bell would ring in 4 minutes. The teacher announced they could pack up but to be ready for a test tomorrow and not to forget their homework before the left. They would leave this class for 30 minutes for lunch. The bell sounded, the three darted quickly to the front of the class grabbed their work and headed to the roof. They flew to capsule corp quickly. Usagi didn't fear anyone seeing anything because she wore shorts under her skirt. Trunks flew under her looking up at her, her long hair flowing in the wind her blue eyes sparkling. She was beautiful and he wanted her.

"You're going to run into something if you keep starring at me silly boy." She flew down level to him and softly kissed his lips and backed away.

"Why do you two have to be like that when only I'm around." Goten rolled his eyes. "You know how happy Mom and Bulma would be to see you two kiss?"

"Exactly." Trunks rolled his eyes. "We would never hear the end of it."

"We'll tell them when we're ready for them to know." Usagi shrugged as she landed in the yard and headed for the gravity room, dropping her backpack outside the door. She shimmied out of the skirt, socks and pollo. Leaving her in shorts, a tanktop and ankle high socks. She picked up her sayian boots as she entered the room. Trunks and Goten followed suit. She watched as her Father and her Prince sparring. She cleared her throat trying to get their attention. She looked at Trunks over her right shoulder.

"They say we can't hear anything." Usagi stretched her whole body one good time and phazed directly between them blocking attacks meant for one another. Goku backed up and smiled at his daughter. Vegeta was proud she could block attacks such as that while phazing. She certainly was strong.

"Vegeta-sama, I was wondering if you had sensed a powerforce recently? Coming from somewhere out in space?"

Vegeta and Goku concentrated, there was a very large powerful source of energy coming toward earth. It didn't appear menacing but they couldn't feel the energy's reason for coming to Earth.

"There's something famillar about it. We start training at once to prepare for whatever it is." Vegeta starred into the sky, trying to decipher the energy he felt.

"Oh, boys! Lunch is ready." Bulma called from the back porch.

"Alright food!" Goku and Goten sprinted off in thought of food. Usagi and Trunks waited for Vegeta.

"You three aren't going to be going to school if I can help it. You'll be training non-stop untill who ever it is arrives." Vegeta stepped out of the gravity and looked in the direction of the large energy source.

"GOTEN! What are you doing home?" Chichi could be heard screaming.

"I don't think our mom's are going to like the idea of us missing school too much." Usagi sighed as they made their way to the house, Chichi screaming the whole time at her brother.

"Something tells me the same thing." Trunks smiled at her.

The three of them walked into the kitchen. Goku was chowing down, Chichi was lecturing Goten about skipping school, Goten was cowaring because of the frying pan that Chichi held in her hand, and Bulma stood back amused at the situation.

"Did you just up and leave your sister at school? And Trunks?" Chichi screached.

"No Mom, we're right here." Usagi spoke as she sat down between Trunks and Vegeta. There was an open chair inbetween Goku and Trunks. Goten slid into the open chair and began to eat.

"Great! So all three of you are skipping school." Bulma rolled her eyes and the three demi-sayians.

"What kind of children did I raise?" Chichi began to tear up.

"The kind of children that can sense danger coming." Usagi took a bite from a fried chicken leg.

"Danger?" Bulma looked puzzled and brought more food to the table.

"Yes woman. The brats found an energy headed this way, a large one." The prince spoke quietly.

"What does that mean?" Chichi sat next to her husband after setting another large platter on the table.

"The brats need to be here training, not in a school where they will learn nothing on how to defend this planet." Vegeta loaded a second helping of food onto his plate.

"Is it really going to be that dangerous?" Bulma asked quietly, Buu had been bad enough.

"We don't necessarily know yet. It's too far away to make contact." Goku took a serious tone.

"Maybe Bulma could contact them?" Chichi was hopeful.

"I could give it a try." Bulma smiled at her long time friend.

"That's fine, give it a try but I want the brats out of school." Vegeta passed the platter to Usagi who took some food and passed it on to Trunks.

"I agree with Vegeta." All eyes fell upon Goku. "The kids should be out of school to prepare for this. They maybe our only hope."

"No! My babies aren't going to fight. I almost lost them last time and I will not take that chance." Chichi stood after slamming her hands on the table causing the sturdy table to shake.

"Mom, you didn't loose us last time. We're older than we were then." Goten tried to calm his mother.

"We're stronger, faster, older, and more powerful this time. We'll be ready." Trunks saw his mother agreeing with Chichi.

"Makes no difference young man, I agree with Chichi." Bulma crossed her arms. "You need to finish school."

"You can't stop us from fighting, so I have a proposition for you." Usagi pushed her plate away after two helpings (she knew they hadn't prepared enough food for basically three and half sayians). "Give us a test, for all of high school and placement tests for college. If we pass all of these test we can train. If we fail, we stay in school. Sound like a fair plan to everyone?" Usagi looked at Bulma and Chichi who looked skeptical, Trunks and Goten didn't look to excited with the aspect of taking alot of test (not that she was looking forward to it any more than they were), her father was too busy eating, and her prince looked pleased with her course of thinking.

"I like her thinking, do it." Vegeta loaded his plate again for a sixth time.

"I guess we had better figure out a reason for you three not being in school." Bulma began to ponder a good reason for pulling the kids out not even a week into school.

"We could say they're sick?" Chichi had offered.

"No, they'll want medical proof and Trunks has never had anything more than a cold."

"The twins either." Chichi and Bulma fell silent as they thought.

"Why not just say we have a family emergency? Or something to the extent of you're work is pulling you away and you don't want to leave us here to fend for ourselves?" Usagi shrugged as she stood to stretch.

"I think we'll go with your idea about work. Chichi?" Bulma looked to her friend.

"Sounds like the best idea to me. I'll call the school." Chichi stood and walked in to the living room to use the phone.

"I'm going to change then we can start training." Usagi sauntered upstairs. Trunks followed after her. Goten kept eating.

Usagi walked upstairs into her room. Trunks walked into his and grabbed some clothes. He entered Usagi's room seeing her remove her bra. His hormones flared up at the sight of her. He shut the bedroom door so they could change. She pulled a sports bra on over her tank top then removed the shirt. She pulled on her gi that her father had given her. It was navy blue with white accents and white boots. Trunks stood in just his turquoise training pants, and bare chested muscles bulging. Usagi turned around as she finished tying her sash. Her hair fell loosely around her with it's naturally soft curls. Trunks closed the distance between them and pulled her body close to his. His right arm wrapped around her body, his left pulled her head to him causing their lips to meet.

He couldn't get enough of her, of her taste, the feel of her body. He backed them up till they reached the wall beside the window. He pushed his body even closer to hers. She wrapped her legs around his waste. They broke the kiss off when they felt their mother's coming up the stairs. Trunks pulled on his shirt quickly fumbling along the way. Usagi opened the door and turned her attention to Trunks, who was still fumbling with his top. Usagi put her hands on his causing them to still. She smiled at him. No words needed between the two. She folded his shirt the right way, her finger tips grazing his chest sending shivers through out both of their bodies. Trunks grabbed her hand to still her movements, he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed the back of her hand.

"I want to be with you forever, Usa." He dropped his head to the curve of her kneck and sniffed.

"Trunks. ." Usagi was filled strong emotions for Trunks.

"Alright guys," they heard their mothers and seperated. They stood in the hallway just outside her losed door. "You're all covered only thing is I told them we told them we were leaving in a couple days." The trio stepped into the hallway. "They're going to let you continue your schooling and will be dropping all of your work off when school lets out today." Bulma smiled at the trio.

"How much are they sending us?" Usagi questioned.

"I told them we might be gone a couple of years, so they'll be sending you all of the work you would have till you graduate." Bulma stated non-chalantly.

"You'll have to finish all of your work before you start training for this possible fight." Chichi eyed the children.

"That's fine, I'm going to train till the school work gets here." Usagi walked down the stairs and outside. Trunks and Goten followed. Their fathers were waiting outside for them.

"We're going to train, we're going to train using fusion. As much as I despise this form of fighting." Vegeta grumbled.

"Oh come on Vegeta, it's not that bad. The boys are excited." Goku tried to cheer up Vegeta, very unsuccessfully.

"Goku!" Several voices yelled from far off places.

"Dende, King Kai! How are you guys doing?" Goku became excited to hear from his friends.

"That massive energy burst Usagi felt is real." Dende relayed urgently.

"We have reason to believe that the energy source is that of Sayians." King Kai explained sounding a little pissed.

"It seems your young daughter there brought back the entirety of the Sayian race. I didn't think one so young had it in them." The Grand Kai laughed at the small group of Sayians.

"What do they want?" Goku turned on the defensive, he would let no more harm come to his family because of his heritage. He had almost lost everything the first time they came around.

"Calm down Kakarott! My woman is working on a way to communicate with them." Vegeta was excited with the possibility of seeing other Sayians again, but how would they handle his brat being a half breed?

"All we know is their destination is Earth and we fear the worst." Dende responded, sounding troubled.

"How many are coming?" Trunks asked, wanting to at least be prepared.

"Three from what we can tell." Mr. Popo spoke up.

"You're worried about three Sayians when you basically have four Sayians right here on Earth?" Usagi questioned, taking offense to their worry.

"We don't know how dangerous they are." King Kai shouted, taking insult the the young girl's tone.

"Usagi is right though, they shouldn't be too much trouble for us to handle." Trunks' thoughts were following the same pattern as Usagi's.

"Hey Dad! What's going on? The school asked me to drop off your school work." Gohan pulled his little brother and Trunks into a headlock.

"Sayians are back Gohan." Goten spoke as he pushed out of his brother's grip.

"What?" Gohan all but shouted.

"Shouldn't be anything we can't handle, there's only three of them." Trunks flipped Gohan over causing him to land on his back.

Gohan groaned as his body formed a crater in the ground below him. "Dad was our only Sayian last time and two of them came, Vegeta and Nappa. They tried to kill us, before that was Radditz. He was our Uncle, and Dad had to kill him. Sayians are bad news."

"Gohan's right kids. We shouldn't be over cofident." Goku looked up to the sky, tracking the Sayians.

"There might be a way to contact them before they get here." Vegeta folded his arms and headed in side the house. He passed Bulma and Chichi on his way in. He picked Bulma up and threw her over his shoulder. She put up little fight as they made their way further into the house.

"Goten! Usagi! Trunks! Time to hit the books. Now!" Chichi yelled at them. They forced themselves to go inside and get the work done.

"There's something you should know Goku," Grand Kai paused trying to think how to phrase his words. "Your daughter is the goddess of Vegetasai, that is why they are alive again. She revived them when she revived you and Vegeta. It could show to be very hazardous."

"We'll do our best Grand Kai." Goku solemnly promised his friends above that watched over them.

"We know you will Goku, we have faith in you." Dende sounded cheerful.

"Quit goofing around Goku and get to training." King Kai shouted.

"We certainly will! We'll keep you guys updated." Goku felt them leave and turned to his son. "Something wrong, Gohan?"

"I just have good news, but I think Mom should be here for this."

"Let's go find her then." Together they walked into the house. They found Chichi with the kids sitting around the table working on their school work for their sophmore year. Chichi turned to greet her oldest son more properly.

"Mom, I have some exciting news. How do you feel about being an Obasan and Ojisan?" Gohan feared his mother would fly off the handle about her being too young to be an Obachan.

"Oh! This is wonderful Gohan! How far along is she?" Chichi pushed her son in a chair and placed a snack in the middle of the table for them. "Goku, aren't you excited? A grand baby!"

"She's almost three months. Her doctor said it was looking skeptical at first that she might not be able to carry the baby to full term, not to get our hopes up at least until she was done with the first trimester. The baby is healthy and has a good heartbeat though." Gohan explained as he stuffed a rice ball into his mouth.

"Wow! I'm gonna be a Ojisan! What you do think about being Usagi-Oba and Goten-Oji? Pretty cool right?" Goku couldn't wait to meet his grandchild.

"It's really cool! Aren't you excited Usa?" Goten looked to his twin.

"Yeah, let's just make it through this possible fight first; since you were all so worried about it earlier." Usagi plopped a stack of papers down for her mother to grade. She had finished the sophmore section and was moving onto the junior year. Trunks and Goten were taking their time. Usagi wanted to get this over with and get onto training, or at least see what progress her prince an his mate had made with contact the approaching sayians. Usagi wasted no time in finishing her school work, taking her only 5 hours to finish ALL of her school work. She slammed the last stack down and stood from the table.

"Aren't you going to wait for us, Usa?" Trunks asked, eyes roaming her body.

"Nope, you better hurry up slow pokes." She shrugged her shoulders and walked towards the lab.

Trunks turned back to his books and pushed through them faster. 'Damn her! Doesn't she know what she does to me? I will have her.'

Usagi leaned against the door way watching Vegeta and Bulma as they tried to fuse the two pieces of technology together to make a big screen. Bulma was attaching wires and welding things together. Vegeta increasing the output and pick up on the headset so it would be stronger and pick up much better through the distance in space. She walked up to one of the stools and sat down.

"Need help with anything?" Usagi looked to her prince first, she smiled at him.

"No, but my woman might." Vegeta smiled back at her, he turned to Bulma and shouted, "Usagi is offering assisstance, need any help Bulma?"

"Did you finish your work? Or are you guys taking a break?" Bulma shouted back as she wiggled her way from underneath the machine.

"Finished. All of it, even the apptitude test for college and millitary services." She stretched as if it was nothing.

Bulma sat up. "The boys aren't done yet?"

"Nope. I think that kind of made Trunks want to finish faster though." Usagi smiled as knelt to Bulma's level.

"Nothing like a woman to satisfy a sayian male." Vegeta mumbled to himself and Usagi, just a little bit.

"What was that Vegeta?" Bulma questioned honestly.

"Trying to make this damned thing work!" Vegeta faked her out.

Usagi knew what he had whispered. He was either noticing her and Trunks or trying to push them together just like their mothers.

"I'm sure you'll get it you stubborn Sayian Prince you," Bulma teased her husband lovingly. "Now, Usagi, dear," she paused looking around. "I need you to push that machine over here, after that I'm going to need you to attach the wires. You're small enough to still fit back there," she patted her slightly pregnant stomach. She had come to find out she was with her second child five months ago, she barely looked pregnant though.

"I can do that. May I use your mask?" Usagi asked as she crossed to move the machine.

"Of course dear," Bulma removed it and pushed the tools out of the way. Vegeta set down the communicator the wires running to the main signal booster. He stepped close to his mate, pulling her body against his body while placing his hands on her expanding belly. He was hoping for a daughter, one for his woman to keep company. He had Trunks, who soon would have Usagi if he had his way. They were such a perfect match, he could already see the forming of their bond. It would be one to not fuck with. The connection had started with her birth, she was already like a daughter to him.

"That feels nice Vegeta. Can you feel him moving?" Bulma laid her head on his left shoulder looking up at him, her right arm tangled in his hair.

"She sure is moving. She'll be nice and strong." Vegeta whispered in her ear, dropping a kiss between each word as he trailed down to her collarbone.

"You think it's a girl?" Bulma made eye contact with him.

"I hope so." He kissed her lips.

Usagi popped up just as they kissed, it made her smile. She was glad her prince was happy. "I'm done with that Bulma. Need help with anything else?"

"Oh," She blushed due to embarassment of being caught. "You want to help us test it out?" She moved away from Vegeta and fired up the machine.

Usagi put the mask down and looked on eagerly. She couldn't wait to see the faces of other Sayians and to hopefully learn their reasoning for coming to Earth. Vegeta and she both stood before the screen, arms folding, waiting as patiently as Sayians could. Usagi chose to break the silence as Bulma kept expanding the bandwith.

"Who do you think is coming?"

"I would assume Nappa and Radditz because they have knowledge of the terrain. I'm puzzled about the third one." Vegeta admitted openly.

"You think they're coming to claim this planet? Finish Kakarott's orginal mission?" She was concerned. She would defend this plaent regardless.

"Probably." He rested his large hand on her head. "I won't let it come to that. This is our home."

"I'm not getting anything, this could take a while." Bulma sighed. "You three sure did grow up quick!"

"Yeah, time goes by fast when things are peaceful." Usagi looked at Vegeta.

"You three are at the human age for dating. Lucky for you." Vegeta smirked at her.

"What does that mean, Vegeta?" Bulma swiveled in her chair.

"Sayian brats their age are mating and having brats of their own." Vegeta couldn't help but thinking of his son with the young woman beside him.

"Well," Bulma placed a thougtful finger on her chin, "I'm sure you and Trunks would make cute babies."

Usagi almost lost all the color of her face. "I would rather not talk about this. One we're too young in my opinion. Two, we have a potential threat to contend with. Three.. Is that a signal being picked up?" Usagi leaned forward, noticing a tiny blip on the screen.

Bulma pushed the scan a little bit farther.

"What was your third reasoning?" Vegeta leaned against the control panel to Usagi's right, Bulma on her left.

"Oh, uh." Usagi was watching as the signal got stronger. She turned the knob up making the signal even stronger. "Both you and Videl are pregnant and we still have plenty of time. Looks like we're getting closer." She answered non-chalantly trying to focus on the signal.

"OH! Videl's having a baby too? Are you excited?" Bulma squealed delightfully.

"Probably will be once all this shit is over." Usagi studied the waves, pinpointing the exact location of the signal.

"Language young lady!" Bulma lightly slapped her arm.

"Sorry, this should be the setting. Bulma turn the volume up, Vegeta will you turn the video on?" Usagi pushed her thick golden locks out of her face.

The trio adjusted, tweaked, and modified till they heard voices on the other end. "I wonder if Prince Vegeta is still alive." A bald, rather mean looking man spoke up.

"Nappa!" Vegeta stood back in disbelief.

"Who knows. The King's orders were to find any surviving Sayains and accompany them back to Vegetsai." A man with black hair, that looked almost exactly like her father and her brothers, spoke.

"That's Kakarott's father, Bardock." He looked at Usagi. "Your grandfather." He smiled at her.

"They're all dead, no way they could have defeated Freiza." A man with long black hair that almost touched the ground spoke in a sneering manner.

"Your Uncle Radditz." Usagi noticed the discontent in Vegeta's voice. "Nappa! Radditz! Bardock! This is your Prince!"

The three on the ship continued to talk as if their prince wasn't speaking to them. A lightbulb went off over Usagi's head.

"I forgot to plug in the microphone!" She jumped behind the machine and plugged in the missing wire. "Got it!"

"What was that?" Nappa turned to the com link.

"Idiots!" The three Sayians looked at the screen. There stood their Prince, an older woman with blue hair sat at the controls infront of the screen, and a young woman with blonde and silver hair and stunning blue eyes stood next to their prince, her tail lazy swaying behind her. "We're alive! Freiza is dead, as I'm sure you know."

"My Prince, it is good to see you alive and well. We should be reaching Earth in a month's time. Your father wishes for you to return to Vegetasai." Nappa bowed to his Prince.

"Is my son still alive Prince Vegeta?" Bardock bowed to his prince, praying for good news.

"Kakarott is still living." Vegeta was becoming bored with this line of questioning. "We're going to train now. We look forward to your arrival. Come on brat." Vegeta turned to leave the room Usagi nodded to the three Sayians on the screen and followed her prince out of the room. She jogged behind him. Bulma was left to chat with the sayians giving them coordinates of where to land, orders of Prince Vegeta.

"What are we telling everyone?" Usagi asked curiously as she tumbled infront of Vegeta, getting good and stretched out for training.

"The Sayians are coming, we know their intent, and we're returning to Vegetasai." He stated, there was something off about the last part.

Usagi stopped infront of him, causing him to stop and look directly in her knowing blue eyes. "Is it a good thing we return to Vegetasai? There's never been a real tolerence for half breed Sayians. They are considered dirty. I'm considered dirty in their eyes." She dropped her head, her thoughts had turned to Trunks and her twin.

"Don't worry Usagi." Vegeta dropped his large hand on the back of her head and pulled her head to his chest in a comforting manner, something he could easily do with her. "No harm or foul will befall you, your brothers, and definetly not my son. I will personally kill anyone that tries to harm you. You're not dirty at all, you are pure."

"Vegeta-sama!" She hugged him tightly, knowing her Prince meant what he said.

End Chapter 5! I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think! 


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I own nothing. I would like to just own the bank accounts of the people who created Sailor Moon and Dragon Ball Z.

The Sayian race is back thanks to Usagi (Lafaera). I know it's completely different from the show, liberties. The sayians are coming back, Vegeta is a little out of character. He's a little more affectionate but not as bad as he is DBGT. He kinda becomes a little bit of a bitch. It hurts me to say so because I love Vegeta, he is my favorite character next to Trunks and he wasn't much better either. But, anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Usagi and Vegeta found everyone in the back yard, training or talking. She looked up to the prince who nodded his approval. Usagi whistled loudly gaining everyone's attention.

"We talked to the Sayians!" Usagi shouted. Everyone rushed forward. Trunks landed beside her next to his father, Goten took the other side of his twin.

"What happened?" Goten asked curiously.

"Are we going to be doing alot of training?" Trunks asked anxiously wanting to try some one-on-one sparing with Usagi.

"Yes, boy, we are. The Sayians will be here in a month, we could wait till they arrive and still beat their weak, pathetic asses; that being said we are going to trian even more." Vegeta grunted, folding his arms over his chest.

"Uh, do you know the Sayians that are coming?" Krillen asked, a little worried.

"You all know two of them." Vegeta was getting bored.

"Who's coming Vegeta?" Goku wanted to know, serious of not wanting harm to come to his family or this planet.

"Some guy named Nappa and our Uncle Radditz." Usagi looked at Trunks then at Goten.

"Radditz!" Goku and Gohan almost busted the eardrums of the Sayians present.

"What's the big deal, he seems powerless. I know he attacked us before but surely we can handle all three of them if it comes down to it." Usagi stretched both of her arms over her head.

"Never underestimate your opponent, Usagi!" Vegeta yelled at her.

"Yes sir." Usagi shrugged her shoulders while stretching.

"You'll get to meet you father, Kakarott."

"Oh! I almost forgot about that!" Usagi said flipping over into a back bend.

"Wow! That sounds cool! You guys will get to meet your grandpa! Ha! I've never met him either, I wonder what he looks like?" Goku tapped his chin in thought.

"Here Dad, use a mirror." Usagi handed her father a mirror.

"Why? Do I have something in my hair?" He began to look around. "Or in my teeth?" He smiled goofily looking at his teeth.

"No Kakarott! You baka!" Vegeta shouted in anger at his stupidity.

"You look just like him. I'm guessing for the same reason Gohan and Goten look so much like you." Usagi slid into a split.

"Really?" Goku laughed.

"So, Dad, what's the plan for when the Sayians arrive?" Trunks asked getting back to the topic at hand.

"We're going with them. Pack your stuff now and be ready. They'll be here in a month, we'll be training until then." Vegeta walked off to pack his things, and his woman's things.

Usagi stood from her split and followed after Vegeta, she noticed no one was following them. "Excuse me, your Prince gave you an order." She crossed her arms over her chest in a very Vegeta fashion and began to tap her foot. "I suggest you go now. King Vegeta gave the order to take all surviving Sayians back to Vegetasai. Vegeta wants us to go so we're going! Pack your shit now! You have one fucking hour to pack your own shit or I'll be packing it!" She roared, her eyes flashing a dangerous silver. Vegeta stood just inside the kitchen door listening to the young goddess and feeling her power level raise.

"What if we don't want to go?" Gohan rested his hand on Videl's still flat middle.

"Language young lady!" Chichi scolded her daughter, which seemed to have gone unheard.

"Then you're shit out of luck! I'm taking your ass wether you like it or not! You have one hour to pack, go and hurry back!" She walked inside to pack.

Trunks and Goten turned to the group, "I think she's serious." Goten stated sheepishly.

"She's being totally serious. She's like that when using Lafaera's powers." Trunks warned.

"Usagi is really scary when she's Super Sayian 2 and goddess powers!" Goten whispered, hoping to not upset his twin.

"Not a force to fuck with, but one you want on your side fucking up shit!" Trunks grinned.

"Trunks Briefs! Language like that is not allowed young man!" Bulma hollored from the patio.

"Sorry mom, I better go pack. Come on Goten."

The duo ran into the house. Vegeta was on the stairs just in front of them. He nodded to them as they sped past him to pack their own clothes. Vegeta stopped in Usagi's room on his way to his own. She was packing undergarments, training clothes, and a couple of casual clothes. He watched as she grabbed a necklace from her mirror. It was the one he had had made for her on her birthday the year after she had brought him back to life. The memory touched his heart.

~~~~~ Vegeta's memory ~~~~~~~

The sun hadn't even risen yet, darkness still clung to the sky with a fierce grip that it would begin to loose hold of in a matter of minutes. He snuck down the hall to her room, a small box clutched in his hands. He pushed open the door to her room and slipped in. He noticed the small light coming from the bathroom attached to her room. She was an early riser, always wanting to train since she had started living there to attend school. He sat on the bed waiting for her.  
She opened the bathroom door and walked out pulling her still wet silvery blonde hair into a pony tail.

"Good morning Vegeta-sama. Ready to train?" She grabbed her boots and moved to sit beside him on the bed.

"Yes, but first things first. Your birthday present." He presented her with a tiny box.

She pulled open the box, Vegeta was always the first to give her her birthday present. She moved the tissue paper from the box revealing a symbol of Vegetasai in silver with what looked like a sapphire cut into the exact same shape on a silver chain. She pulled it out of the box to look at it closely. On the back was an inscription in Sayiango. It read, "To Usagi, a warrior who symbolizes nothing but that of a true Sayian, a strong Sayian, and a beautiful Sayian. Happy 7th Birthday. Your Prince, Vegeta." She smiled and hugged Vegeta's neck tightly. "Thank you! It's beautiful. I'll wear it at the party." She began to put it in the box again.

"Wear it while your training, it'll help." He took it from her hands and placed it around her kneck.

"I don't want it to get damaged." Usagi touched the symbol softly, admiring it's beauty.

"It won't, it's a Sayian stone and metal. It suits you beautifully." She hugged him tightly and the two left to go train.

~~~~ End ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Something wrong Vegeta-sama?" Her soft voice and grown up face pulled him from his thoughts.

"I was just thinking." He grunted and sat on her bed.

She sat beside him after moving her bag. She outstretched the necklace towards him with an inquiring look. He took it from her delicate hands and she moved her hair to the side. As he fastened the necklace he spoke.

"I remember the day you were born, I knew you would be special. You are truely a beautiful Sayian warrior. Your beauty fools your opponent and you make them hold their guard and toy with them, prolonging the fight. You enjoy battle because of the Sayian in you." She turned to look at him, a slightly shocked look in her eyes. "I'm proud of you. You commanded everyone to do something and they did it. I have a feeling you'll be a general sometime soon of your own Sayian brigade."

Shock covered her eyes, her face remaining still, her eyes searched his eyes deeply. "Do you really think so Vegeta-sama?" Her voice low, just a fraction above a whisper.

"I do." He touched the side of her face. "The inscription on your necklace, was given to the Sayian Goddess when she was found. That is you."

"What. . What if I'm not accepted as Lafaera?" Her head dropped.

"They will accept you. I will make sure of that." Vegeta's serious tone caused her head to rise to see his signature smirk. He stood from the bed, strode do the door, and stopped to look at her over his shoulder. "Let's get to our training." He left her room. Trunks saw his father leaving Usagi's room. He rushed in seeing her strip out of her shirt leaving nothing but her bra on her. Her ocean blue training pants hung low on her hips, showing off the small dimples on her back. Trunks' eyes followed her lithe body, his hunger for her grew as he eyes saw his prize almost naked before him. Trunks slipped in the room and locked the door. He walked over to her, noticing a spot, a dark spot. It hovered where her kneck and shoulders met on her spine. He leaned forward, his eyes trained on the spot, his finger tips touched it lightly bringing Usagi's attention to his presence. She saw his unmistakably lavendar hair.

"Trunks?" She was concerned that something was on her back.

"Hush woman, I'm looking at you." His voice dropped, to a huskiness that made her nerves stand on end.

His lips ghosted over the mark, it grew looking more like a tattoo. He noticed the marking was Sayian in origin, it looked like the necklace her father had given her. It started as a circle, the insignia fit just inside the circle. The symbol was just an outline, inside of it 'Lafeara, Sayian Goddess' was written. "You're Lafeara, my mate." He pulled her body close to his, his arms wrapped around her waist. He nibbled where shoulders and kneck joined, his hands were roaming her body. She felt on fire by his touch, she couldn't tell if she wanted him to continue or stop for training.

"Trunks," Her voice wavering.

"Hush woman," he pinned her body to the wall, he pressed his body into her back. He heard her sharp intake of air. "The only sounds I want to hear are pleasured sounds coming from that mouth of yours." His left hand teased her breast, his right holding himself against the wall. "Understand, lover?" He whispered huskily as his tail slipped into her panties, "I want you. I'm going to have you, so give yourself to me." He growled into her ear causing her body to shiver against his body.

"Trunks," she turned her eyes to look at him. His expression haulted all of the thoughts in her head.

"Tell me you want me," his eyes flashed red. "I need you! Tell me you need me," he pushed his hard member into her body, "you want me." He spun her around and pulled her bra from her. "Tell me," he pulled her pink nipple into his mouth, his left hand continued his minstrations on her right breast. "Tell me what you want my goddess, my little Usagi." He kissed his way down her body, her fingers threaded through his hair.

"Yes Trunks," she gave into him. "Make me yours." He threw her on the bed, his eyes memorizing every inch of her body.

End chapter! Warning, I'm going to make the next nothing but a love scene, hope you guys enjoy it!


End file.
